PROGRAM SUMMARY / ABSTRACT The 2017 Summer Biomechanics, Bioengineering, and Biotransport Conference (SB3C2017) will be held June 21-24, 2017 at the J.W. Marriott Starr Pass Resort, Tucson AZ. The purpose of this conference is to promote state-of-the-art research, collaboration, and scientific discourse in the field of bioengineering with focus on biomechanics, biotransport, biomaterials, tissue engineering, rehabilitation and design. These topic areas have broad importance in human health and disease, including the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of many common conditions, including osteoarthritis, traumatic brain injury, stroke, cardiovascular disease, cancer and glaucoma. The theme of the SB3C2017 meeting will be ?Growth, Development, Remodeling, and Repair.? This is a dynamic, emerging area within the field of bioengineering that complements the national focus on regenerative medicine. This theme will be integrated into sessions on a range of topics including bio- solid mechanics, bio-fluid mechanics, cellular and molecular mechanics, functional tissue engineering, biomedical device design and rehabilitation, biomedical heat and mass transfer, and bioengineering education. The specific aim of this proposal is to maintain or increase student participation in the SB3C2017 meeting by offering reduced student registration fees. Throughout its history, the distinguishing feature of this conference has been its strong focus on participation of students and trainees. For many years, students have made up 50% or more of our attendees and presenters, and the annual student paper competition is a highlight of the meeting. In addition to encouraging student participation by reducing student registration fees, the proposed conference program will promote technical and professional development of trainees at multiple career stages with student-focused workshops, mentoring sessions, and opportunities for valuable formal and informal interactions with senior bioengineers.